happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cam I Am
Cam I Am is a HTFF episode. Plot Cam E. Leon, Snapshot and Drama are seen near a farm, in a creepy looking forest, deciding that they should make a feature film there. They set up a ton of props, and get ready to record. In the film, Drama and Snapshot are walking through the forest, noticing that there are aliens around, about to attack. They are about to act, until an unintentional light comes out of nowhere, surprising the three of them. Drama decides to check it out, with Cam E. Leon and Snapshot getting the cameras ready. A few minutes later, they are still waiting for her, until they finally become impatient and start to look for her. Walking up a hill, they look down at the farm, seeing that Drama is being raised into the air by a beam of light, coming from the Platypus Aliens’ ship. Meanwhile, Beef is harvesting crops with his combine harvester, until another beam of light hits the combine. Beef looks out the machine at the light, taking him out of it. The combine continues to move towards a pen, where Cud is sleeping. The combine harvester destroys the pen, running over Cud in the process. Cam E. Leon and Snapshot are shocked to see what just happens, and runs off with the footage. Cam E. Leon and Snapshot leave the forest, astonished at what they just recorded. Both of them realize that they can become famous and rich for discovering alien life. They start running towards The Journalist’s studio as quickly as possible. Celeste is seen staring at an unusual green object in the sky through binoculars, until Cam E. Leon accidentally runs into her, impaling her eyes with the binoculars. Cam E. Leon suddenly trips, losing his camera. The camera slides down a hill, landing right on top of Hatchy, squeezing him inside the lens area. Cam E. Leon chases the camera, until it lands on a awning and bounces right towards Cam E. Leon, impaling him in the stomach. Snapshot runs inside the studio, saying that he made a big discovery to be on the newspaper. He shows the photo, but because of the chase, it is damaged. Zee, in his typical grumpy personality, starts thinking it’s fake, until a huge chunk of the studio is destroyed by a laser from the Platypus Aliens’ ship. A piece of the studio hits Dexter, squashing his head against the wall. The studio starts to collapse, with the rest of the team (except Irin, since she wasn’t there) fortunately surviving. While the surviving team members are seen somewhere else, a barely alive Celeste ends up with Dr. Quackery, who is ready to remove the binoculars from her eyes. The closing iris focuses on blood leaking from the binocular lenses. Moral "It never hurts to reveal yourself to the public!" Deaths #Drama and Beef are presumably killed by the Platypus Aliens. (debatable) #Cud is ran over by a combine harvester. #Hatchy is squeezed inside the lens area of a camera. #Cam E. Leon is impaled in the stomach by a camera. #Snapshot and Dexter are killed in the studio’s collapse. #Celeste either dies of blood loss, or succumbs to impalement. Trivia *Irin was originally going to be in the studio with the rest of the team, but was cut out. *The title is a pun to the Dr. Suess character 'Sam-I-Am'. *Amp is seen with the rest of the team fixing something. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 99 Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes